Caved Lovers
by Super-Girl-Super-Awesome
Summary: What goes on when two uglies with serious chemistry get stuck in a cave together during a hurricane? You'll have to read to find out.


**Disclaimer: Nothing but the storyline is mine, and even that starts in part of the book.**

**Author's Note: In no way is the a Porn Without Plot, nor is it shameless smut. I'd like to think that I put a fair amount of emotion in this.  
Also, this is set during the time that Tally and David are stuck in the cave. I feel like there was way too much sexual tension in that cave for SW to not even sneak a kiss in there XD. Enjoy (I know David and Tally did)!**

* * *

Tally and David sat in silence, Tally's mind racing, trying to decide if it was awkward or not. The two had run out of stories from their childhoods to tell each other, so they simply sat. Tally rested her head against David's chest, listening to the steady pitter-patter of the rain against their plastic tent mixed with the comforting sound of his heartbeat.

"So…" Tally stated lamely. "What do you want to do?"

David stretched his limbs, slightly disturbing Tally, as they'd been sitting for some time. "There isn't very much to do, Tally," he said, and Tally could hear the smile in his voice.

Tally knew that she was grasping at straws, wanting to be entertained in the slightly boring cave, but she didn't want to be left alone with her thoughts; they were too painful. _What have they done with the others? Were they too late to save them? What would happen if they were caught? If they took David?_

"What's on your mind, Tally?" David asked softly, seeming to sense her distress.

Tally took a breath, deciding whether or not to tell him. She finally figured there'd be no point in lying to him more than necessary. Her arms snaked around his midsection she and squeezed slightly. "I'm just so worried about losing you. I don't know what I'd do if that happened."

David mimicked her action and wrapped one arm around her waist, but used the other to lift her chin and force her to look him in the eyes. "Stop worrying. We'll get nowhere if you're doubting yourself. I'm not going anywhere."

That slightly calmed Tally down, but didn't put her mind completely at ease. "But—"

David cut her off by capturing her lips in a kiss. It wasn't rushed or rude; it was sensual and comforting. David pulled back a second later, but Tally's eyes remained closed. When she opened them, she found him looking right at her. His eyebrows were raised up his too-high forehead, silently asking if she was okay. Instead of answering, she lifted herself up and pressed her lips against his again. David didn't object, so Tally deepened the kiss by moving her arms to his neck, caressing his jacket of animal skins in the process.

Before she could even process what was happening, David was lying flat on the floor, Tally in his lap, straddling him.

Tally was no idiot. She knew what was going on; the teachers at the ugly school had told them that certain urges would overwhelm them just before and after they were scheduled to be turned pretty; maybe even a little earlier than that. But she had always imagined her first time being after she had turned pretty, with someone as beautiful as she would feel.

Instead, it seemed like her first time would be with David, which made her feel insecure. She found David so beautiful, despite never having the operation, and she feared he wouldn't feel the same way. She stopped kissing him and started to draw back, which David had obviously noticed.

He gently grabbed her wrists, wrapping his callused hands around the unbreakable handcuffs. "What's wrong?"

She forced herself to look in his eyes, seeing a look of confusion and a little bit of hurt reflected in them. His expression seemed to pierce her soul, and she found herself automatically saying, "I don't feel comfortable."

"Tally, you don't _have _to do anything. It's my first time, too, and I'm not rushing you."

Tally shook her head. "It's not that. I want to, I really do, but I'm not sure if I feel comfortable… letting you see me."

David let go of her wrists and sat up, Tally still sitting with her legs on either side of his lap. He placed his hands on her face, brushing strands of her frizzy hair off of her cheeks. "You're beautiful, Tally, okay? You're more than beautiful; you're perfect. I need you to understand that. For just a while, I need you to forget everything that the city told you about you being ugly. I need you to trust me. _Can_ you trust me?"

A small smile had crept onto Tally's face during his speech. He really did think that she was beautiful. He thought she was _perfect_. A small part of her argued that she was leading him on, but she leaned forward and kissed him with more passion than ever before. She slid his leather jacket off of him and he released her face to help her remove it, never once breaking the kiss. David's hands found their way under Tally's handmade sweater and he lightly drew shapes on her back, causing her to arch her body closer to him.

Eventually David seemed to tire of the foreplay, because he broke the kiss to pull her sweater over her head, exposing her body to the slightly chill air. Taking initiative while the kiss was broken, Tally pulled David's shirt off of him. Despite her urge to look down, she kept her eyes on his. She wanted him to know that she really appreciated _him_, and not his body.

David apparently decided that it was time he took charge because he flipped them over. Laying Tally gently on the floor of the cave, he propped himself on his elbows to keep his weight off her. He nuzzled her neck, kissing and nibbling on whatever skin he could find. With every kiss Tally moaned a little louder. David didn't know why, but he was eager to hear more of those noises and was satisfied that he was the one who drew them from her. His hands found their way to the back of her bra.

This is where it got tricky.

David had never tried to undo a girl's bra before, and it didn't help that the bra was city-made. He fumbled with the piece of clothing that separated Tally from him, but he had no clue what to do.

"It's a hook," Tally said softly. Soon enough David had figured it out and added the bra to the pile of discarded clothes. But instead of revealing herself, Tally crossed her arms over her chest.

"Trust me," David whispered in her ear, causing a fire to erupt in her core. Uncrossing her arms, she wrapped them around David's neck and intertwined her fingers in his hair. David continued kissing her neck, but he added the extra sensation of massaging her breasts.

"_David_…" Tally whispered, her breath ragged and her heart racing. She pulled him closer to her, closing all space between them, and kissed him urgently. David had started the fire burning in the pit of her stomach, and it was his job to extinguish it.

Without pulling away from the kiss, Tally started to mess with the hem of David's pants, pulling them down with ease. David returned the favor, groaning loudly into her mouth. Tally could tell that David was getting impatient, but he seemed to be holding back out of respect for her. With only their underwear between them, Tally and David quickly removed the unneeded clothing.

Tally looked down, finally confirming that David really did want her. When she looked back up, she saw him blushing slightly and had to bite back her giggle. To think that a few minutes ago David was the one who was so sure.

When his blush died down, David looked Tally right in the eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked, giving her her last chance to back out.

Tally nodded. "I'm sure. _I trust you._"

David gave her a sweet, slow kiss before positioning himself to enter her. Tally could tell how cautious he was being and she was thankful for that. Finally, he slid into her.

Tally felt a sharp pain as her entrance stretched farther than it had before. She buried her face in David's collarbone to muffle her cries, but tears still spilled from her eyes.

"Tally, are you alright?! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" David asked frantically.

"I'm fine," Tally managed, moving her mouth from his neck so that her words wouldn't muffle. "It's not your fault; just give me a minute, please."

So David waited, moving only to wipe the tears that fell from her face. When Tally said she was ready, David was even more careful than before. "I'll go slowly, okay? I don't want to hurt you again." True to his word, David started off by stroking slowly until Tally nodded, telling him that the pain was subsiding and to increase his speed. Soon enough all of the pain had been replaced by pleasure caused by the friction between them. Tally's legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, and David held on to her hips to keep her steady. Tally's moans and David's grunts and groans filled the cave.

Tally could feel herself coming close to what her teachers called "climax".

"Almost there," David groaned, though it seemed more like a spoken thought.

And they climaxed as an earth-shaking thunder clap sounded. Together. As one.

David collapsed next to Tally, both of them breathing heavily. Draping his arm around her, David pulled Tally closer. "_I'm not going anywhere…_" he whispered to her before yawning. Tally, too, was ready for a nice, long rest. She finally felt at ease.

Intertwining her hand with his, Tally said, "I know."


End file.
